This invention relates generally to the field of fasteners, and more particularly to a machine for pressing a fastener through sheet metal and sheet metal studs.
The most common way today to fasten sheet type metals, or other sheet materials, is basically several. First is by using screws that are drilled in to the material, second to either weld or spot weld the material if it is ferrous, and thirdly to predrill or punch the material to be fastened then to install some type of rivet.
First for the punching method, hydraulic systems have been used in a variety of machines for the purpose of punching, with relatively little effort required on behalf the operator. Pneumatic systems have been employed also for accomplishing the same task, but provide less energy for the task.
Even though there have been prior machines that have been put to use for fastening sheet type materials, they are intended for use in a shop type environment, and due to their size and weight can not be used in the field, as opposed to the intention of this tools design, to be a light weight combine punching and fastening in one operation, and be a user friendly tool for in the field use.
The second and most common way of fastening sheet materials such as steel studs has been with the use of electric drills and screws, due to the relative mobility and versatility of the available equipment. However the disadvantages this method are as follows: this method needs the craftsman to be well coordinated just to maintain control of the screw being used during the installation; the process of installing the fastener is far more time consuming and therefore less efficient than this new method; finally this method does not provide as positive a connection due to stripping, over tightening, and vibration which can loosen the screw type fastener.
The third method involves the process of welding which is also more time consuming than this new method due to the material needing to be treated afterwards for corrosion protection, and also the need of welding procedure specification (WPS), Quality Control Plans (QCP) and ever increasing inspection requirements.
This new type of fastener is simple to use due to the fact that the tool handles the responsibility of aligning the fastener and contains the work force needed to install the fastener within the tool itself, thus reliving the installer of much of the work load required by present technology. Also the tool installs a fastener that is on both sides of the material providing a greater mechanical connection, rather than simply relying on the integrity of the thread connection.